Multi-stage vessels for filtration of various fluids are known. Filter elements may be mounted into an apparatus having multiple compartments, as shown, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,919,284 and 6,168,647, both assigned to Perry Equipment Corporation, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.